Outtake Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams
by FoxxyJ
Summary: My outtake for the Fandom For No Kid Hungry fundraiser. See what Sugarlips, Dollface, Cupcake, The Oracle, Dimples and Honeybuns are up to since we saw them last. ExB


**Chapter 25 The Bride of Frankenstein**

*****SPOILER ALERT*****

***** Please do not read this until you have read Chapter 24 of Stolen Secrets and Shattered Dreams. Major spoilers contained within. *****

**This is the outtake I wrote for the Fandom For No Kid Hunger. The donation goal was reached so thank you to all those who donated.**

**I decided to put this outtake as a separate story because of the chapter title. I'm not sure if I'm the only one but when I see chapter titles I have to read them all at the start because I try to work out where the lemons will be. Anyone else do that too?**

**Thanks to the usual suspects—twimarti, mcc101180, AstonMartin823 for all your wonderful help.**

**I do not own Twilight or The Bride of Frankenstein. We can only hope that one day Edward won't see himself as a monster. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**The Bride:**

**1985 movie remake of _The Bride of Frankenstein_ starring Sting, and it was as bad as it sounds.**

**The Bride of Frankenstein:**

**1935 original black and white movie about the Doctor building his monster a mate.**

Two months later…

Edward sat leaning against a rock with Bella tucked between his outstretched legs. His muscles were sore from the climb and also their repeated bedroom activities over the last seven days. The silence around them was almost eerie as they sat overlooking the ancient ruins of Machu Picchu.

The sun cast creeping, angular shadows as it began its slow descent across the afternoon sky while they sat and wondered about the mysterious people who had engineered such a great city on top of the world so long ago.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Bella stated again. She had said the same thing each day they had sat in this exact spot and looked out over what was left of the Incas' civilized development.

Peru had been a long-time dream of hers, so as a surprise for their honeymoon, Edward had whisked her away and made another of her dreams become a reality.

After announcing their engagement, they'd both decided that there was no need to wait and wanted to get married as soon as possible. Barely two months later, on August thirteenth, Bella had walked down the tiny aisle of the old, wooden church located in a quiet corner of Margarita Island.

Zafrina had arranged for a minister to perform the intimate ceremony, and as he was an old friend of hers, he didn't question the need for two sets of names. The names on their stiff, new passports were the names that also appeared on the official marriage certificate, but the names that they exchanged during the vows were not. But, in true Zafrina style, not so much as an eyebrow was raised by the man as he joined the very much in love couple in holy matrimony.

The wedding party had consisted of mostly The Love Shack gang—Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Zafrina and Emmett. Rose had flown down for another short trip because she couldn't possibly miss seeing her friend tie the knot, and it gave her an excuse to spend some more time with Emmett. She still hadn't decided what to do about the future. Carlisle, who was now spending his time equally between his medical practice in the city and the tropical bar, wouldn't have missed watching the couple that reminded him so much of him and Esme declare their love to the world. He should have spent the whole of August in New York but freed his hectic surgery schedule to fly in for a few days to celebrate with his family.

A handful of other new friends also filled the tiny church—Charlie's neighbor, the couple that ran the gang's favorite fish café, and several of Zafrina's cousins that helped out behind the scenes at the bar. Even little Godzilla witnessed their marriage from his high perch on the shoulder of Emmett's suit jacket. Rosalie insisted on sitting on the other side of him, as far away from the vibrantly colored reptile as possible, as she still hadn't succumbed to his odd charms. Em had vowed that she would cave soon, but Rose wasn't convinced as she eyed the scaly creature with a mix of equal parts disgust and…curiosity.

"We should probably head back," Edward said, despite the fact that he didn't want to leave. This would be their last visit to the primitive site because they were headed for Iguazu Falls on the border of Argentina and Brazil the following day.

"Can we come back?"

He smiled. "How about we celebrate out first anniversary on this exact spot?" He leaned forward to kiss her neck.

Bella twisted around in his arms, her eyes wide with excitement. "Do you mean that? Really?"

"Yes, beautiful girl. It's a date."

In their attempt to stay undiscovered all their young lives, Alice and Edward never made time to enjoy the fun side of life. Edward couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a vacation. It had saddened Bella, as it always did when she learned about the things she took for granted that Edward had missed out on, when he told her it was the first time he had ever left Alice since they'd run away together as teens. In New York City, they had only been a short drive away from each other, but leaving the country was an entirely different matter.

Alice had also been oddly restless as their wedding reception drew to a close and her little brother prepared to leave. Truth be told, all of them, including Carlisle, were nervous about the idea of them heading to the international airport and using their passports for only the second time. Jenks has assured them all that there was nothing on his "radar" about the missing group and that if they got into any trouble, he would be on the next flight to rescue them.

So sitting in the fresh mountain air, looking down at one of the greatest mysteries of the ancient world, Edward felt complete, happy and free for the first time in his adult life. Going through customs at both airports had him sweating more than usual, but with his ability, he'd seen that nothing about the pair had even registered with the customs' officials that they encountered. They were safe, and just as Jenks has promised, completely off the radar these days.

The resulting euphoria from that knowledge had started their honeymoon on an emotional high. Bella was relieved that her new husband was finally able to live his life without fear, and Edward was ecstatic for his new family because Margarita Island would really be their home. After years of trying to never get emotionally attached to a place, he had a home. A home that they would only ever have to leave if they decided they were sick of gorgeous sunsets, chilled mango margaritas and cool ocean breezes.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Sugarlips."

At the mention of his nickname, Edward grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest. He cupped her breasts through her shirt roughly and attacked her neck while she wriggled for freedom…half-heartedly.

Sitting in the quiet corner above the ruins, partially shielded by a crumbling rock wall, they were out of the way of most of the other tourists. Later in the day was always quieter as they had discovered on their many visits, but Edward didn't care. He wanted to touch his wife, and he didn't care who saw him do it.

"Sit still," he ordered.

Bella giggled. "No."

She tried to twist around so that she could attack his mouth with her own, but he wouldn't let her.

"I…I want to…" she grunted, still trying to get free "…kiss you."

Edward hummed against the bare and now slightly pink flesh of her neck.

"Uh-ah, it's my day."

"I know you want me to," she countered. She could feel how much he wanted her against the small of her back.

"Not yet," he grunted, trapping her arms.

Bella gave up her struggle and sank back into him, letting his hands roam her front while his lips caressed the most ticklish parts of her neck.

In the bedroom department, Bella usually ran things. Her filthy mind, and Edward's addiction to her mental slide show, had him acting out her every whim and desire on a daily basis. This was a routine that they had just fallen into by accident from her days hanging out at BE, waiting for him to finish work. During the first twenty-four hours of their marriage though, Edward had not been able to keep his hands off of her. As a result, he had no idea what she was thinking, and it left him feeling oddly turned on by the endless possibilities. This was new, and they both liked it—a lot.

On day two, when Bella had finally had to voice where she wanted him, they had come to a honeymoon agreement. They would each take turns being master of the bedroom. On Bella's days, she would torture Edward with her sinful plans of sex and intimacy—usually in public to torture him even more. Edward, however, hardly thought of this as torture because he craved her deliciously dirty mind almost more than oxygen. Then on Edward's day, Bella's wishes would be totally ignored. Edward would have his wicked way with her, and the erotic part for both of them was that Bella wouldn't know what was coming—or more importantly who—or when or how.

"Sit. Still."

That deep, controlled voice like velvet melted her will every—single—time.

Edward bent his knees up as he pulled Bella farther into him. Truth be told, he didn't really want anyone to see this, but the risk of being seen was not enough to stop him either. His legs would hide what his hands were about to do. The noises he knew she would make would be more likely to give them away.

Bella stilled and sank back into her lover's arms. When Edward felt the resistance leave her, he moaned and bit her shoulder gently.

"When you do as I say, it makes me want you so much more," he whispered, smiling against her flesh.

Bella's breathing hitched. She could feel her pulse race. Her mind was in chaos, but she knew he couldn't see her thoughts while his hands teased her.

_Here?_

_What on earth?_

_You wouldn't?_

_Would you?_

_But what?_

The mystery delighted her to the core.

"What are you doing?" She managed in a breathy whisper. Even though her mind had doubts, her body wanted whatever delight he was going to give her.

"Shhh. Put one leg up like mine," he said.

She bent her denim covered leg up and rested her knee against Edward's, her other leg still outstretched. This opened her up to him, and they both knew it. Grabbing her left wrist, he raised her arm and twisted it up behind his head. Placing it on his neck, he said, "Hold on."

_HOLD…_

_ON…_

_Fuck!_

Bella couldn't contain the moan that escaped as her mind raced through the possibilities of what her husband was about to do.

Even though it was sunny, they had woken to a rather mild day so Bella had worn her favorite jeans and a black and white plaid cotton shirt for their hike. Edward's idea had formed earlier while watching the slight breeze fill her loose fitting button up as she explored what remained of the city. There was room in that blouse for a hand or two.

"You must be quiet," he explained. "I want you to bite that plump bottom lip you love so much to stop you from screaming out my name when you come."

Bella's body jolted with desire and need. Edward felt her flinch and smiled to himself that she was going along with his plan. She was right where he needed her to be…on the edge while she sat on what felt like the edge of the world.

Slipping his left hand up under her shirt, he unclipped her bra, freeing her breasts. His other hand joined in, sliding up her rib cage before he reached his target. Bella arched her back slightly as he cupped her, and she unsuccessfully tried to stifle the moan of pleasure.

"I said be quiet."

_Oh god…not the sex voice!_

_I'll come just from you talking to me like that._

Almost as if Edward could read her mind, he asked, "What are you thinking?"

_Fuck!_

Bella breathed out hard. She was hot and bothered by the fact that he'd caught her thinking something naughty.

"Tell me," he said before biting her neck—harder this time.

"That…" She panted, her body reacting to his touch faster than she expected because they were out in the open. Bella was ashamed at how turned on that made her feel. "…that…you could make me come with that voice alone."

"Fuck, baby."

Edward had not expected her to say that. His beautiful, sexy girl was surprising him yet again. Now, his plan to make her come seemed absurd because it was making him want to be inside her…and not just with his fingers.

"I didn't mention anything about you coming," he teased.

Again he felt her body flinch, but this time it was almost in pain from his words.

"Please," she begged.

Edward pinched both her nipples and sucked on her neck below her ear.

"Anything for you, Dollface. Anything," he vowed.

His right hand left her chest and began working on her jeans. With only one hand, the button wouldn't budge, but he didn't want to let go of her breast. He fumbled with the button, testing to see how long Bella would wait. If she went to help him, then he would know how much she wanted his hand down her pants.

Just as he thought that, her hands moved to help.

"Uh-ah, leave that one on my neck," he ordered.

"But—"

"Patience."

Bella groaned. She smiled to herself because she realized she was playing right into Edward's plans for her. How he knew what she would do when he was touching her seemed impossible because he literally couldn't see what was coming, but he knew her so well that he didn't need to be able to read her mind these days.

Awkwardly, using only their right hands together, they unbuttoned her jeans. Edward pushed the zipper open and slid down to touch her wetness. At his first touch, Bella obeyed and bit her lip while she grabbed a fistful of hair at the base of his neck.

Edward had planned on teasing her for as long as possible, but his aching cock had him thinking only of getting her back to their hotel room so he could make love to her fully. Wasting no time, he pushed two fingers into her and buried his face into her shoulder to prevent his own moan of desire from erupting as her body clenched around him. She was so wet and ready.

"I want a taste," he almost growled in her ear.

Bella's eyes, that had fluttered shut with the delightful teasing between her legs, flew open.

"What?" she cried.

"You heard me. Let me taste you."

"But…"

_Are you serious?_

_Oh…_

_My…_

_Holy…_

_Shit…_

Edward knew the way Bella's mind worked and that she would figure out his request.

She did.

Without another word, she ghosted her own hand over the top of his. From his position, he watched over her shoulder as her hand joined his inside her jeans.

Edward pulled his fingers free of her but kept his hand in place. She tentatively pushed her hand under his and stroked herself once lightly.

"Do it," he growled.

Bella looked up at him behind her, making eye contact, as she pushed her middle finger deep inside. Edward's finger joined her as they stroked her together.

"Fuck…me…that's so fucking hot, baby."

Edward hadn't expected the sight of them both touching her while she lay in his arms completely trusting him to be as erotic as it was. Her eyes, her bitten lip, the feel of her bare breast in one hand and them deep inside her together was too much. He ground against her back.

After several deep thrusts together, Edward licked his lips. As if on cue, his girl freed her hand and raised it to his mouth. Edward sucked her fingers, licking them clean while he worked clit.

"Oh, my God," Bella cried, watching him taste her.

A second later, her whole body jerked twice as the most delightful orgasm ripped through her system. Bella grinned up at Edward proud of herself for not uttering a single sound.

Trying to control his desire to strip her bare and take her now, Edward focused as he re-buttoned her jeans and straightened her blouse.

"Same time next year?" he asked, grinning wide.

"I have to wait a whole year?" she teased back.

…

Back at their hotel, the couple was surprised to find the red message light blinking on their bedside telephone. Despite Bella telling him it was probably just the front desk asking if they needed anything, Edward couldn't ignore the worry that it might be Alice or Carlisle as he picked up the phone and dialed nine.

Bella watched as he frowned slightly before hanging up the phone. Getting his cell, he discovered that the battery had gone dead.

"It was Carlisle," he explained. "Where's your phone? We need to call him."

Bella's post-outdoor-climatic glow began to dissipate.

"What's wrong?"

"He just said he needs to speak with us immediately."

Bella grabbed her phone as Edward plugged his into the charger. He dialed without bothering to check the time difference. When his cell fired up after a few minutes, it beeped with a half dozen messages.

Bella began to chew her fingernails.

"Don't worry," he reassured her.

Bella rolled her eyes. "We're on our honeymoon. Something has happened if he's calling."

Edward scrolled though the missed calls on his phone. Carlisle. Alice. Jasper. Carlisle.

The call went to Carlisle's message center so Edward hung up without leaving one.

"No answer?" she said.

Before he could reply, Bella's phone buzzed in his hand. Edward answered it on speaker.

"Clark?" Edward said. "It's Aladdin."

"Yes, sorry, I'm just getting out of post…um…work." The doctor had been about to say post-op, but they were always guarded when they spoke on the phone from within the US. The cell Carlisle used to make these special calls wasn't in his name, but none of them ever wanted to take the risk.

Edward and Bella could hear Carlisle's clothes rustling as he was no doubt removing his green scrubs.

"Can you talk?" Edward asked.

"Yes, I'm now alone. Is Mushu with you?"

"Hi, Clark. Is everything okay?" Bella said, letting him know it was a conference call.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry to worry you. Yes, everything is fine. Well…almost. I didn't want to call and make you worry, but if we're going to do this, then it has to be done tomorrow as Jenks is going to Chicago to interview a witness in protection."

Edward and Bella were staring at each other, trying to work out what could possibly have the doctor calling them like this. Edward reached over and held Bella's hand. Her thoughts and questions were so loud in his own head that he felt like he was having trouble hearing Carlisle.

Carlisle went on to explain that he had already consulted with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Zafrina, and even Charlie. All the others had voted, but he just needed their final opinions before he did anything more.

"I found Betty Boop in ICU the day I got back. He'd been beaten within an inch of his life. Internal bleeding, broken ribs, fractured eye socket, broken arm, the list goes on. It's horrendous what's been done to that lovely young man."

Bella and Edward wouldn't have guessed in a million years that BE Bar's resident drag queen would be why Carlisle was calling them on their honeymoon.

Carlisle went on to explain that in the days after he'd found him, he'd visited Betty constantly and learned from one of his regular visitors, who Carlisle finally recognized without his makeup as one of the other queens from BE, that this wasn't Betty's first hospital visit since the bar had closed.

Like so many of the regulars at BE, Betty Boop, or Jacob Black as he now preferred to be go by, had lost a safe haven where he was free to be himself whether that entailed wearing pants—or a skirt and heels.

Jake and his crew had gone from bar to club to bar again trying to find a place they belonged. Jake had never liked going to bars designed for "his kind." It had irritated him that he couldn't simply hang out where he wanted to, wearing the clothes that he wanted to without feeling the prejudice of narrow-minded drunks. After his years of freedom and being made to feel welcome at BE Bar, Jake had refused to scurry off into the dark and be made to feel bad about his life and doing what made him feel good and happy.

As a result, he'd been hunted down and taught a lesson as though his sexual tendencies could be beaten into submission.

"He's a sad, lost, young man now. He's given up, and my colleagues are actually concerned that he might do something silly," Carlisle said, speaking quickly.

"What? No!" Bella gasped.

"What are you suggesting, Clark?" Edward asked.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but he needs a sanctuary. He needs a home and a family because his peers have all but left him. They say he's going to get them all killed if he doesn't accept the way things are."

"You want to relocate him?" Edward asked.

"Yes."

"What has she seen?" Edward and Carlisle were good at cryptic conversations.

"That it's fine. He recovers and becomes a vibrant and loyal member of the team," Carlisle said, thinking of what Alice had told him.

Edward knew that Jake had always been grateful to him and Jasper for giving him a place to feel at home. He also knew that even though Jake never absolutely believed Edward was a mind reader, he also didn't pass the idea off as totally absurd either. He just accepted Edward, or Sugarlips as he only knew him, at face value. Jake really did follow the rules at BE and never judged anyone based on their differences. He just lived and let live which was partly why Edward had given him so much free alcohol over the years. He had always liked Jake because his acceptance of everyone around him had made Edward almost feel normal.

"We have so much to lose, Clark," he said.

"I know. Jenks says he'll threaten him with an ugly demise if he so much as says anything to anyone. And Zafrina says he'll be fish food if he steps out of line. Remember, he doesn't know about the Men In Black to begin with, so he won't know to tell anyone anyhow. Make him a financial partner and tell him the passport is for tax purposes—that it's all for tax evasion. But the decision is ultimately yours."

Bella and Edward stared at each other. Their afternoon was long forgotten as a result of the unexpected turn of events.

Edward let go of Bella and waited to see her thoughts.

_If Alice sees a good future, then do it._

_He always looked after me so well._

_He always backed you at the bar if things got tight._

_Emmett's been asking for help on the door. It's too much for him alone._

_I trust him._

_Zafrina and Jenks won't let anything happen to us…ever!_

"Our vote is yes," Edward said.

"It's unanimous then. Thank you. I'll see you when he's well enough to travel."

…

The remainder of their honeymoon was a blur of love, happiness and contentment. They trusted their family and didn't give the Jacob matter another thought.

Three weeks later, the first thing Bella did when she ran into The Shack was "cuddle" Godzilla—as much as one can cuddle a lizard. He seemed happy to see her and showed it by lifting his front right leg in the air so she could rub more of his underside and neck. Charlie just dropped a kiss on her head as he moved past her, wiping down the bar counter. Emmett had hugged her tight for a solid five minutes, and Bella realized how much the big burly bouncer had missed teasing her on a daily basis. She and Em spent the most time together when they weren't at The Shack on duty. They really were like siblings these days.

Jasper had simply nodded at both Edward and Bella before throwing them each the day's t-shirt—Frankenstein's Monster for Edward and Eva for his new bride.

Bella was surprised when she held hers up because both Jasper's and Emmett's shirts showed pictures of Tim Burton's cartoon characters across their chests. She wondered how long the wedding themes would last because prior to their actual wedding they had gone through several in a row—_Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_, _The Princess Bride_ because it was Bella's all-time favorite, and _The Wedding Singer_.

"Nice," Edward said, smirking at the shirts.

"Jasper! That's not funny." Bella shook her head at the boys.

She would never like jokes that made Edward out to be a freak because he wasn't, and even as far as he'd come, she knew he still felt like one some days.

Alice had walked up and stood in front of her, waiting expectantly. When Bella said nothing, she turned to the side. Bella was shocked when she finally realized that there was a tiny baby bump now visible on her slender stomach. On Edward's birthday, Jasper and Alice had announced their special news to the gang. It was a big day for Edward—first he'd agreed to become a husband and then he'd found out he was to be an uncle as well. It had been more than he had ever hoped.

Bella grabbed her friend and hugged her fiercely, squeezing a few tears from an emotional Alice before Zafrina pushed her way in for her share the embrace.

After hugging his sister, Edward walked out back to change.

"So J, what's been happening?" Edward asked, emerging from the kitchen in his new shirt. He wore it with pride. The ghoulish green lettering stood out in stark contrast to the dark shirt fabric.

"I gotta admit—it's been weird without you, man. Don't go getting married again in a hurry because I missed ya," Jasper said in a hushed tone to Edward.

"Jake arrived yesterday." He continued to fill his friend in on what had happened in his absence. "He and Carlisle drove to Caracas from Mexico. They should be in later."

"How's he doing?"

"He's broken. It's weird not seeing his smiling happy face."

Edward saw the images of Jake and Carlisle arriving exhausted from their long trip. Carlisle never liked to risk flying direct so he would vary his mode of transport to get to the island each time. He really had missed his calling in espionage. The young man with him looked shattered.

Later that night, Charlie and Carlisle brought Jake to the bar. He was almost unrecognizable with his still bruised and battered face and his arm in a cast. That wasn't the part that had shocked Bella the most. It was the fact that he was wearing men's jeans and a white button up and not one tiny scrap of makeup or hair product.

"Betty?" she asked as she approached him tentatively.

"It's just Jake now. That's…I…that's not me anymore," he said quietly.

"Bullshit!" Edward announced, slapping him on the back. "You were always so good at following the rules, and now that you're gonna be a part owner, you better not start breaking them." He eyed the young man with a knowing stare.

Jacob looked away, a tear forming in his eye. He wanted to believe that he could just be again…but it had hurt so much the last time he had tried.

"I don't know, man. It's good to see ya though. I can't thank you all enough for helping me out. The Doc here saved me."

"Well, I do know. You'll get your groove back, and if you don't, we'll get Emmett to hold you down and do your makeup for you," Edward threatened. "No matter how heavy handed you were with the eyeliner, you won't want Emmett to do it, that's for sure."

His words earned him and the rest of the group the smallest smile from the wounded man before them.

"We've got an opening for a hostess in killer heels," Jasper said, continuing with Edward's encouragement. "Job has got your name written all over it, Betty."

Edward could see the torment inside the young man's mind. He wanted to be himself but was scarred by his brutal bashings, and Edward could relate better than he knew to the battle that waged inside of him to just be. Jacob had thought about ending it all but was now so grateful that fate had brought Carlisle to him in his hour of need.

Zafrina pushed through and introduced herself with her usual flare.

"I am Zafrina." She walked over to him and put her arm around his shoulders. Her height meant she was eye level with him when she continued. "And you will love my cousin Laurent. He thinks I don't know, but he tries on my shoes whenever he thinks I'm not looking. I want him to just be, and I know _you_ will be able to show him how to with care and support."

Edward had to hide his smile. He'd seen the clearest prediction yet projected inside Zafrina's mind.

The Shack was pumping, packed to capacity. Emmett was on the door grinning at his new partner—Betty. Betty Boop was back and dolled up to the nines in the highest pair of heels Edward had ever seen her in. Her makeup was much improved with Alice's assistance and she welcomed a group of tourists with more flare than Priscilla Queen of the Desert. The group of awed tourists happily followed in her wake as she ushered them inside and explained the rules of the bar. In the far corner, Zafrina's cousin and two new local queens—that felt safe enough to come out and be proud—were lounging on an old sofa, sipping cocktails and waving at their inspiration.

The vision showed all the others as well. Alice was as huge as house but refused to stop working. She waddled here and there causing Jasper more worry on top of what he already felt at becoming a parent. Bella was filling drink orders with almost as much speed and finesse as her sexy mentor while she flirted with him, and Edward could tell that at long last Bella matched up perfectly with the Mini B in her head. She was sexy and confident, and the couple looked like they were even more in love. Charlie was teasing a group of older men, who had been forced to the bar by their wives, with tales of the ones that got away. Carlisle was sitting at the bar, appreciating a fine whiskey as he winked across the room at his new woman. Zafrina was at his side in a flash to place a kiss on his lips before laughing as she grabbed her next clients—a poor unsuspecting couple that looked half frightened to death by her larger than life presence.

The vision was good.

It was right, and Edward knew without a shadow of a doubt that the newest member of their clan was meant to be.

The Absolute End.

* * *

**So did anyone pick up on the connection to BD1? **

**I'll give you a hint…the movie that Edward was watching? **

**I loved that it fit together with this chapter so perfectly.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
